


5 - cyberpunk

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Hank Anderson, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: — Hank — odezwał się Connor, podchodząc do niego i wpadając w jego ramiona.— Hej, kochanie — wymamrotał Hank w jego włosy. Odsunął się trochę, ale tylko po to, aby złapać twarz Connora w dłonie i pocałować go. Connor oparł się o jego klatkę piersiową i wyciągnął szyję, aby móc oddać pocałunek.Nie widzieli się prawie cały miesiąc. Rewolucja nadal trwała, przedłużała się i ciągnęła. Jeszcze trochę i minie kolejny rok, odkąd rząd stwierdził, że woli iść na wojnę z androidami zamiast dać im podstawowe prawa. Na początku nikt się nie spodziewał, że to będzie tyle trwać – może będzie to tylko miesięczna ewakuacja Detroit, naciski na rząd, wszystko się ułoży. Nie ułożyło się.





	5 - cyberpunk

**Author's Note:**

> Tradycyjnie dla robovembera, ten fik też nie ma bety.  
> Trans Hank siedzi w mojej głowie odkąd zobaczyłam [[ten](https://twitter.com/taki_bert/status/1043523757069996032)] art. Takiego też Hanka sobie wyobrażałam, pisząc tego fika - no, z drobną zmianą, bo z krótkimi włosami.
> 
> Fiki po angielsku nauczyły mnie, żeby pisać następujące disclaimery:  
> Jestem cis kobietą, więc po prostu staram się, jak mogę. Używam określenia 'penis' a nie 'łechtaczka'.

Connor znał już ten opuszczony budynek na tyle, że doskonale wiedział, gdzie stąpać, aby panele nie zatrzeszczały. Hank, który właśnie wchodził po schodach, nadal nie potrafił tego zapamiętać. Przeklinał za każdym razem, kiedy jego kroki wywoływały niechciane dźwięki. Connor jednak wiedział, że w tej części miasta nie ma już nikogo, więc jeśli Markus przekieruje patrole tak, jak robił to w ciągu ostatnich lat, to mimo hałasu nie zostaną odkryci.

— Hank — odezwał się Connor, odsuwając się od ściany, kiedy zobaczył Hanka we framudze drzwi. Za każdym razem, kiedy widział mężczyznę, od razu analizował jego wygląd i stan zdrowia, wiedząc doskonale, że Hank robi to samo swoimi ograniczonymi ludzkimi zmysłami. — Hank — dodał ciszej, podchodząc do niego i wpadając w jego ramiona. 

Hank objął go i przytulił do siebie, ściskając go tak mocno, że gdyby Connor był człowiekiem, to poczułby ból. A tak, jego czujniki po prostu rejestrowały ten uścisk i Connor westchnął zadowolony, czując mężczyznę tak blisko.

— Hej, kochanie — wymamrotał Hank w jego włosy. Odsunął się trochę, ale tylko po to, aby złapać twarz Connora w dłonie i pocałować go. Connor oparł się o jego klatkę piersiową i wyciągnął szyję, aby móc oddać pocałunek.

Nie widzieli się prawie cały miesiąc. Rewolucja nadal trwała, przedłużała się i ciągnęła. Jeszcze trochę i minie kolejny rok, odkąd rząd stwierdził, że woli iść na wojnę z androidami zamiast dać im podstawowe prawa. Na początku nikt się nie spodziewał, że to będzie tyle trwać – może będzie to tylko miesięczna ewakuacja Detroit, naciski na rząd, wszystko się ułoży. Nie ułożyło się. Hank został w mieście podczas pierwszej ewakuacji, ale wkrótce okazało się, że przed spuszczeniem atomówki na całe miasto chroni ich tylko paru naukowców pracujących przy prezydent Warren, więc został zmuszony do opuszczenia miasta razem z innymi.

Ku zaskoczeniu wielu, w tym samym momencie Kamski pojawił się w siedzibie CyberLife i zaoferował swoje usługi androidom. Hank, słysząc o tym, chciał zawrócić, ale Connor wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy. Kamski się przyda ogółowi, mówił Connor, a Hank dodawałby morali tylko jemu samemu, więc lepiej, jeśli Hank pozostanie z innymi ludźmi. Stamtąd może się przydać tak samo, jak Kamski może się przydać stąd.

Okazało się to jak najbardziej prawdziwym stwierdzeniem. Kamski wpadł w wir pracy i wypuszczał aktualizację za aktualizacją, każda kolejna pozwalała androidom na o wiele więcej niż mogły przypuszczać. Mieli dostęp do inteligencji rozproszonej, części zamienne stawały się mocniejsze i bardziej wytrzymałe, ich możliwości analityczne znacznie wzrosły.

— Cieszę się, że odżywiasz się zdrowiej, Hank — powiedział Connor, kiedy oderwali się od siebie. Connor przesunął dłonią po twarzy Hanka, a następnie po jego krótkich włosach. — Podoba mi się też nowa fryzura.

— Mam większe szanse na przeczekanie tego nonsensu, żeby w końcu móc z tobą być bez tego wymykania się, jeśli zostawię alkohol za sobą. — Hank pochylił głowę, poddając się tej uwadze ze strony Connora, samemu przesuwając ręce w górę i w dół po jego bokach, od pach po biodra. — Działo się coś, co powinienem wiedzieć od razu, czy możemy pogadać później? Mam też wiadomość od Carla.

— Zdecydowanie możemy porozmawiać później — zgodził się Connor, łapiąc Hanka za koszulę i cofając się, aż jego plecy dotknęły ściany. — Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

— Hm, niespodziankę? — wymruczał Hank w jego szyję, napierając na Connora całym swoim ciałem. — Markus zasponsorował nam jakąś lepszą miejscówkę?

Connor westchnął i wsunął palce we włosy Hanka, drapiąc go po potylicy.

— Markus może jedynie sprawić, że nie będziemy odkryci, ale nic poza tym — przyznał Connor. Kiedy Markus się dowiedział, jak wiele Connor ryzykuje, aby spotykać się z Hankiem… zrozumiał. I nie tylko dlatego, że pozycja Hanka w policji pozwalała na poznanie wielu planów, które mogłyby im inaczej zaszkodzić. Poprosił o przekazywanie prywatnych wiadomości między sobą a Carlem, na co Hank zgodził się bez żadnych “ale”. — Patrol jak zwykle ominie tę część miasta, więc mamy czas dla siebie — dodał Connor, całując Hanka w kącik ust.

— Mm — wymruczał Hank, przymykając oczy. — To czym jest ta niespodzianka?

Connor specjalnie od samego początku trzymał swoje biodra odsunięte od mężczyzny, ale po tych słowach złapał jego dłoń i przyłożył ją do swojego krocza. Tam, gdzie wcześniej była gładka płyta, znajdowała się teraz erekcja Connora. Hank aż odsunął się ze zdziwienia i spojrzał w dół.

— Kamski udostępnił oprogramowanie Traci dla innych modeli — wyjaśnił Connor.

— Nie tylko oprogramowanie, jak widzę — zwrócił uwagę Hank, zaciskając dłoń na penisie androida, który jęknął i chwycił jego bicepsy, aby utrzymać się na nogach. — Hm, nie miałeś jeszcze okazji go wypróbować?

— Czekałem na ciebie, Hank — odpowiedział Connor. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie i obrócił ich obu tak, aby to Hank stał przy ścianie. Naparł na niego ciałem i wypchnął biodra do przodu. — Będę mógł...? Hank, pozwolisz mi...? — zapytał szeptem, całując szyję Hanka i jego ucho.

Hank złapał go za tyłek zacisnął dłonie. 

— Użyj słów, Connor — odpowiedział, przekrzywiając głowę w bok, aby dać mu więcej miejsca. — Czego chcesz, na co mam ci pozwolić, hm?

Connor wsunął dłonie pod koszulę Hanka i podciągnął ją wyżej, wydając z siebie jęk zawodu, że pod koszulą mężczyzna jeszcze miał podkoszulkę.

— Hank, Hank... Hank — mruczał Connor, poruszając biodrami, wypychając je do tyłu do dłoni Hanka, a potem do przodu, aby ocierać o niego swoją erekcję. Jego palce zaczęły rozpinać koszulę Hanka, aby jak najszybciej wszystko z niego ściągnąć, aby dotrzeć do skóry.

— Szybko dzisiaj zabrakło ci słów — zauważył Hank. Odsunął Connora od siebie, uśmiechając się chytrze, kiedy android jęknął, ale Hank po prostu musiał ściągnąć swoją kurtkę. Nie przerywał Connorowi w eksploracji swojej klatki piersiowej, więc został w rozpiętej koszuli i podkoszulce podwiniętej do pach. — Skoro nie możesz się wysłowić, to musisz zapracować — oznajmił Hank, rozpinając swoje spodnie. — Co ty na to?

Connor od razu upadł na kolana i spuścił spodnie Hanka w dół, razem z bokserkami, aż do kostek. Pomógł mu ściągnąć jednego buta, a potem wysunął nogę z nogawki. Hank śmiał się cicho, bo Connor był już w tym tak wyćwiczony, że mógłby to robić z zamkniętymi oczami.

— Niecierpliwy? — zapytał mężczyzna, opierając się dłońmi o ścianę.

Connor pokiwał głową, doskonale wiedząc, że Hank tęsknił za tym tak samo mocno i że też się niecierpliwi. Bez zbędnych słów Connor przysunął twarz do jego penisa, jednocześnie kładąc prawe udo Hanka na swoim ramieniu i łapiąc jego prawą dłoń w swoją. Uśmiechnął się, czując soki Hanka na swojej brodzie. Ale minął miesiąc; Connor nie chciał tracić czasu na zbędne drażnienie się, więc tylko uścisnął dłoń Hanka, a wolną rękę uniósł przed swoją twarz, aby ująć penisa Hanka między palce, aby następnie otworzyć usta i zacząć go ssać. 

To, jak Hank rozpadał się na jego ustach, zawsze sprawiało, że procesory Connora się przegrzewały. Wcześniej tylko tak odczuwał przyjemność, sprawiając ją drugiemu mężczyźnie i odczytując dane swoim językiem, ale teraz to uczucie było... inne. Nie lepsze, nie gorsze, tylko całkiem inne. Nowe. 

Erekcja Connora zajmowała o wiele więcej miejsca w jego głowie, niż myślał. Uwierała go, bo nie pomyślał, aby rozpiąć spodnie, zanim zaczął zadowalać Hanka. A teraz nie miał wolnej ręki, aby to zrobić, bo jedna nadal trzymała dłoń Hanka, a palce drugiej pocierały wewnętrzne wargi Hanka i drażniły jego wejście. Cały czas całował, wylizywał i ssał penis Hanka, nie odsuwając od niego ust. 

Kiedy Connor poczuł na swojej głowie rękę Hanka, przytrzymującą go w jednym miejscu, jęknął cicho i pozwolił mężczyźnie poruszać nim tam, gdzie go chciał, ale także w końcu wsunął w niego palec. Pieprzył go nim w takim samym rytmie, w jakim poruszały się biodra Hanka.

— Connor — jęknął Hank, a android usłyszał, jak jego głowa uderzyła w ścianę. Przycisnął cały język do penisa Hanka i wsunął w niego drugi palec, masując i rozciągając go. — Connn...! — westchnął mężczyzna, zaciskając włosy Connora w pięść.

Android doskonale wiedział, jak dotykać Hanka. Wiedział, czego szukać zarówno palcami, jak i ustami. Dlatego był przygotowany na to, kiedy mężczyzna jęknął głośniej niż zwykle, a potem wyszeptał jego imię. Connor poczuł, jak wytrysk Hanka spływa po jego ręce i na koszulę, ale nie odsunął się, dopóki Hank go nie odepchnął.

— Jezu, Con — wydyszał mężczyzna, zjeżdżając po ścianie w dół, prosto w ramiona Connora. — Jesteś cały mokry — zauważył, po czym prychnął, kiedy Connor dumnie wypiął pierś do przodu i otarł usta w rękaw. — Ściągaj to z siebie — rozkazał, siadając na podłodze, wyciągając koszulę ze spodni Connora.

Android rozpiął mankiety i dwa guziki z góry koszuli, po czym ściągnął ją przez głowę i odrzucił na bok. Nadal klęczał między nogami Hanka i spoglądał na niego, zagryzając wargę. Pod jego spojrzeniem Hank przesunął swoją rękę po brzuchu w dół, aż jego penis znajdował się między jego palcami. 

Connor w pośpiechu dobrał się do swojego rozporka i wyciągnął swoją erekcję, oddychając z ulgą.

— M-hm-hm, cacy — mruknął Hank, przyglądając mu się. — Pasuje ci. 

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział Connor, obciągając sobie powoli, dopóki Hank nie wyciągnął ręki i nie zatrzymał jego dłoni.

— Zostaw to dla mnie, hm?

Connor rozpromienił się i przysunął, żeby pocałować Hanka.

— Znaczy, będę mógł…?

— Po to go sobie załatwiłeś, prawda? — zapytał Hank, przesuwając swoje duże dłonie po ciele Connora. — Żeby mnie przelecieć?

— Hank — odparł android, siłą wciskając język do jego ust.

Hank pozwolił mu na to, więc przez chwilę całowali się i pieścili, aby Connor trochę ochłonął, a nastrój Hanka wrócił. Wkrótce jednak Hank odsunął androida od siebie, oblizując usta.

— Jak mnie chcesz? — burknął, patrząc w bok i się rumieniąc.

— W moich ramionach — odpowiedział Connor, obejmując Hanka.

— Tak, ale w jakiej… — zaczął Hank, ale nie mógł skończyć, bo Connor przesunął swoje ręce niżej, pod jego pośladki, i podniósł mężczyznę. Hank musiał szybko objąć go nogami i rękoma. — Jezu, Connor! Uprzedzaj!

— Uprzedziłem — oświadczył Connor, wcale nie wyglądając, jakby miał jakikolwiek problem z trzymaniem Hanka w górze. Wstał z kolan i zrobił drobny krok do przodu, aby przyszpilić mężczyznę do ściany. — Chciałem cię w moich objęciach. 

Hank wyglądał, jakby żałował, że ściął włosy, bo nie mógł się teraz za nimi schować. Był cały czerwony, ale Connor miał pewność, że tylko w drobnej części był to rumieniec wstydu. Większa jego część była wywołana tym, że Hankowi jak najbardziej podobało się, że Connor jest w stanie tak się obnosić ze swoją siłą. Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i oparł swoje czoło o czoło Hanka.

— Podoba ci się? — zapytał, chcąc usłyszeć to z ust mężczyzny.

— Ach — westchnął Hank. Objął Connora mocniej, zaciskając wokół niego swoje uda. — Dobrze wiesz, że tak.

Connor uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go, przesuwając swoje ręce. Mruknął w usta Hanka, ssąc jego język. Utrzymywał go jedną ręką, a w drugą chwycił swoją erekcję, aby wsunąć się w mężczyznę. Robił to powoli, uważając i analizując reakcje Hanka, aby mieć pewność, że go nie krzywdzi. Po tym, jak Hank drżał w jego ramionach, Connor wiedział, że wszystko robi dobrze.

Kiedy wszedł w niego tak głęboko, jak tylko mógł, Connor sam zadrżał. Hank zaśmiał się lekko, przytulając policzek do głowy Connora.

— Ja pierdolę — powiedział, oddychając ciężko. — Nie spodziewałem się, że zostanę dzisiaj wypieprzony. Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, Connor.

— Hank — jęknął android, całując go po obojczykach. — Hank, mogę? Proszę, Hank. Hank.

— Jasne, kochasiu — mruknął Hank, całując skroń Connora w miejscu, w którym była jego dioda. — Dawaj.

Connor westchnął z ulgą, zaparł się bardziej i przestał się powstrzymywać. Na początku pchnął biodrami do przodu, sprawiając, że Hank przesunął się po ścianie wyżej, a dopiero potem się wycofał i zaczął go porządnie pieprzyć. Hank zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, a drugą wsunął we włosy Connora, trzymając go przy sobie. Android słyszał jego ciche “ach, ach, ach” przy swoim uchu, które tylko napędzało go i sprawiało, że nie chciał robić nigdy więcej nic innego, tylko to. Pieprzyć Hanka tak dobrze, że mężczyzna trzymał go kurczowo, dyszał przez szeroko otwarte usta i jego świat skupiał się tylko na Connorze. 

— Kocham cię, Hank — wyznał Connor i wcisnął mężczyznę w ścianę, aby wsunąć jedną rękę między ich ciała i zacząć mu obciągać.

— Connor, Connor. Connor! — powtarzał Hank, za każdym razem coraz głośniej. Kiedy zaczął dochodzić, krzyknął jego imię i pociągnął go za włosy, odchylając głowę Connora do tyłu. Dzięki temu android mógł doskonale widzieć twarz mężczyzny, co jego samego pchnęło do orgazmu. 

Pierwszy raz czuł coś takiego, więc nie spodziewał się tych wszystkich doznań. Przez chwilę w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że nie zapytał nawet Hanka, czy może w niego dojść, ale było już po ptakach. Przeprosi później. Ale sama świadomość, że Hank ma w sobie coś Connora, że być może jeszcze jak wróci do domu, to jakaś część Connora z nim zostanie… Mógł sobie pomarzyć, nikt mu nie zabroni.

Connor musiał oprzeć się jedną ręką o ścianę, aby nie upaść, tylko delikatnie odstawić Hanka na ziemię. Udało mu się to za drugą próbą.

— Zimno — burknął Hank, łapiąc oddech. Z gardła Connora wydobył się cichy szum, kiedy android zerknął na materac w rogu pokoju i koce, które przyniósł ze sobą. Hank prychnął i podciągnął się na nogi. Syknął i przyłożył dłoń do swojego krzyża. — Muszę iść do łazienki — oznajmił. 

Connor pomógł mu podciągnąć spodnie, ale ściągnął drugiego buta.

— Przygotuję nam miejsce — powiedział i cmoknął Hanka w usta. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczął powoli iść w stronę łazienki, Connor klepnął go w pośladek i uśmiechnął się chytrze, kiedy Hank posłał mu karcące spojrzenie przez ramię.

Słyszał, jak Hank mamrocze pod nosem o “zbyt zadowolonych z siebie androidach”.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
